Carburetors are used to provide fuel and air mixtures for a wide range of two-cycle and four-cycle engines, including hand held engines, such as engines for chain saws and weed trimmers, as well as a wide range of marine engine applications, for example. Diaphragm-type carburetors are particularly useful for hand held engine applications wherein the engine may be operated in substantially any orientation, including upside down. In an attempt to achieve more efficient operation and to reduce exhaust emissions from these engines, valves, such as solenoid valves, have been used to regulate the fuel and air mixture. While generally effective in reducing the harmful emissions to the atmosphere, the carburetors having solenoid valves require more time in assembly, thereby increasing the costs associated with the manufacture of the carburetors.